1. Field of the invention
The technical features of this document relate to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method for processing data associated with bearer resources in a wireless network.
2. Related Art
The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) which is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is introduced as 3GPP Release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) for a downlink, and uses single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) for an uplink, and adopts multiple input multiple output (MIMO) with up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), which is a major enhancement to the 3GPP LTE.
The 3GPP LTE system provides session management and mobility management procedures to alleviate the congestion of the network. When performing the session management or mobility management, the network may provide back-off timers to control further signaling from the UE.